


Sleep Attempt

by lovely_bloodcry



Series: Domestic Life Attempt [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Pearlnet, Pearlnet Bomb, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl tries to show Garnet how to sleep but gets taught something instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Attempt

Garnet came out of her room to find Pearl asleep on the couch with Steven on top of her. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the scarf she had wrapped around her gem to block the images that would show. She wondered why she blocked them. Maybe it was for the best after Steven told her he saw his mom.

Steven.

Yes she was suppose to be making sure Steven was in bed. Even though catching a relaxed Pearl was a great sight. She wouldn't mind looking on but she didn't want Pearl to wake up and catch her. She waked over and gently shook her shoulder. Pearl grumbled as she woke up slowly. Garnet smiled sweetly at her as she gently stroked her cheek. Pearl hummed happily relaxing into the strokes as she opened her eyes.

"Hi" She said voice low from sleep. The sound always had Garnets heart skipping.

"Hi" Garnet said pulling her hand anyway and forcing herself to ignore Pearls whine. "It's past Steven's bed time."

Pearl blinked a couple times before she got up holding Steven against her. "Sorry Steven wanted to show me a way to block my gem's images and I had to fall asleep for the test run." Pearl carefully walked up the stairs and placed Steven in his bed.

"You know you could have just did some projections."  Garnet said as the gem came back down to the first floor.

Pearl shrugged smirking as she rubbed her eye. "Yeah but I wanted to sleep anyway. Even if I don't need it. It's nice."

Cute. Garnet thought as she looked at her. She had to give herself a pat on the back for not going over and kissing her. "Well lets get you back to bed then." Garnet said taking her wrist and pulling her over to the Temple door.

"Um Garnet?" Pearl asked fidgeting with her hands. She wished she wasn't a nervous wreck all the time. Maybe then she would have a shot at being with Garnet.

"Yes Pearl?" Garnet asked tilting Pearl's head back up. She smiled at her when her cheeks turned blue. Pearl's groan as she looked away went straight to Garnet's core. "Never mind it's nothing." Pearl said as she gently pried Garnets fingers away. She opened her door to her room. "Good night."

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Garnet said before the door closed. She rubbed a hand over her face as she opened her door.

Pearl went over to her bed and fell onto it. She almost asked Garnet if she wanted to come in her room. It's not like Garnet slept. Wait. Did she sleep? Pearl mused over the idea clothes disappearing so she could put on a big sweater that hung off her shoulder a little and knee high socks. It was her sleeping outfit and she loved it. She had an idea but she wasn't sure if it was a good one. It would be crazy to walk into Garnets room and ask her to sleep with her. Pearl blushed as she said it again in her mind. She shook her head clearing her mind of thoughts of being under Garnet's body withering in pleasure. Garnet wouldn't want her anyway. She's already a relationship. I'm just going over there to show her how sleeping can be good for her physical form. Pearl told herself as she made her way to the other gems room.

"Garnet?" Pearl asked as she walked around looking for her friend.

Her fingers had started to ball up in the sweater. She was getting more and more nervous as she hadn't seen the gem yet. Garnet looked up from the book she was reading only to drop it when Pearl came into view. She gasped looking the gem over. She groaned internally what was she thinking coming to her room looking as adorable as she did so carelessly. Didn't she know Garnet could eat her alive at any second. Pearl smiled when she finally noticed her friend. When she was close enough she bent down and picked up the book that had fell on the floor. That's when she noticed her friend hadn't moved.

"Hey Garnet are you ok?" She asked worriedly as she put the book in Garnet's lap and cupped her cheeks.

Garnet nodded dumbly eyes still on the others body before she snapped on it. "Wh-what are you wearing?"

Pearl pulled back and looked down at her clothes. "Oh these! They're my pajamas. Steven said I needed some to sleep better and he said I looked good in this. What do you think?" Pearl asked doing a little twirl.

Garnet made herself a promise to give Steven anything he wanted for the next week. He earned it. "I think you look really cute." Garnet said standing up and circling around her just to have another look.

Pearl blushed hands bunching up the material to reveal more flesh. "Really?" She asked looking herself over as if she didn't agree.

"Yeah so adorable." Garnet said giving her a smile as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Not that I'm complaining but what made you stop by?" She was curious as to why. Pearl tried not to be alone with her sometimes. Going as far as to say she's going to rake leaves when they live on a beach.

"Well I wanted to come see if you would like to sleep with me? I was getting ready for bed but then I wondered if you ever do it. You know since it's good for resting." Pearl said giving off as many reasons as she could remember.

"No I don't. I've never seen the point on it before." Garnet said shrugging as she got rid of her shades. Pearls smiled widen and she knew she had had made the right choice.

"It's very good for your physical form." Pearl said holding her hands behind her back.

"Is it now?" Garnet asked distracted by the shoulder that Pearl was unknowingly showing off.

"Yeah! I can show you if you want." Pearl said her eyes lighting up at the chance to teach Garnet something.

Garnet couldn't deny her if she tried. She sighed already giving up. "Alright what's the first step?" Garnet asked leaning back on her hands.

"Change into something more comfortable for you." Pearl said excitedly and Garnet chuckled. Garnet thought it over before shifting her clothes into a sports bra and shorts. "Good?" She asked smirking when she noticed Pearl staring at her abs.

"Y-yeah." Pearl mumbled as she tried to tear her eyes away from her body. Garnet pulled her in between her legs and laughed when Pearl yelped steading herself.

"I couldn't hear you." She said placing her hands on the others hips.

"O-oh I-I'm sorry." Pearl stuttered as her face grew hotter from her ever growing blush.

"You know it's not fair that you come in here. Looking all adorable and sexy and not even trying. And then become a stuttering mess. I should be the one tripping over my own words not you." Garnet said as she nipped at her neck.

"Garnet." Pearl whined as she bared more of her neck for her.

"God I love it when you say my name like that. Do you have any idea what that does to me?" Garnet asked in her ear making the gem tremble in her embrace more.

"No." Pearl gasped as she put her hands on Garnet's shoulders for support.

"It makes me what to kiss you all over and fuck you till I'm the only thing your mind can handle. And just listen to you get off from me." Garnet said squeezing her hips. "God you drive me crazy everyday. Being all close and not even knowing what my heart does when you laugh at my jokes, grab my arm, lean on me for support, look for me for comfort, look at me like I'm the greatest thing ever in all the galaxies you've seen, etc. etc. etc. You made me fall in love with you Pearl and I'm little upset that you haven't taken responsibility yet." Garnet said smiling up Pearl.

"Then do it." Pearl said returning her smile as she held her face. "Because I'm more than upset at you for not noticing my feelings."

Pearl leaned down and kissed Garnet trying to express what she was feeling. She didn't need to second guess herself anymore. Since Garnet just said she loved her back. She licked her bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. Releasing it when Garnet gasped so she could slip her tongue into her mouth. Pearl melted into the kiss and letting out a content sigh. Garnet smiled into the kiss pulling her closer. She tugged at Pearl until she was in her lap. She left open mouth kisses on her way down to her down to her neck. Licking along her pulse and biting down when Pearl whimpered her name. She bit and sucked at her skin happy to finally be able to leave her mark wherever she wanted. And that was everywhere. Her hands had traveled underneath the sweater sprawled out against her back and lower hip. She moaned against Pearls neck when she realized she didn't have any panties on. She switched sides on her neck to explore new skin. Her right hand sliding down to her butt and pulled her closer to her body so they were chest to chest. Her right had worked up slowly raising the sweater up as her hand felt as much of Pearl as she could. Garnet gave her one last nip against her flesh before pulling away. She watched her lovers face as her thumbs swiped over perky nipples. She did it again and then twisted on loving the moans and pants coming from her. She smiled when she caught Pearls eye leaning down to take her right nipple into her mouth. Yeah her love was flat chested but she didn't care. She loved her just the way she was.

Pearl couldn't focus on anything but Garnet. All she could do was helplessly mewl and beg for more as her lover touched her. She arched into Garnets mouth lost in the way she sucked and pulled at her before biting down and switching to the other nipple to do the same. When she felt the familiar knot in her stomach she cursed her over sensitive body not ready for anything to end.

"Ga-Garnet I-I'm gonna cum!" Pearl panted out as her grip on Garnets head tightened.

"Then do it baby." She mumbled against her skin. "I wanna see you come undone." Pearl closed her eyes focusing on nothing but her ministrations. "Please cum for me baby." Garnet whispered the beg against her lips before she kissed her tenderly.

That sent Pearl over the edge and had her seeing stars. She rested her forehead against Garnets shoulder as she came down off her high. She turned her head to the side and kissed along Garnets neck. "Sorry sensitive nipples." She mumbled against her skin before sitting back up.

Garnet laughed and kissed her nose. "Don't worry about it. I love my sensitive new play toys." Garnet said brushing her thumbs against the swollen peaks. Pearl moaned as she grounded down. "Besides I plan on making you cum a lot more tonight."

"And I'm returning the favor ten fold." Pearl said licking her lips as she pulled her sweater off tossing it on somewhere. She blushed as Garnet looked her over with hungry eyes. Instead of pushing out her chest for more attention she went for Garnet's sports bra. She was surprised when Garnet's hand gently caught hers.

"Before we go any further or I get lost in your body again." Garnet said kissing the back of her hand. "I've never really done this before." She blushed when Pearl gave her a confused look. "Yeah Sapphire and ruby have done it but that was them. I only know what to do because Amethyst showed me porn and I've fantasized about it. I know you've down it before so what I'm asking is please bear with me." Garnet finished and blinked surprised because Pearl was laughing at her. "Hey it's not funny!"

She yelped when she found her flat on her back with Pearl smirking at her from above. "You're it's not funny." Pearl purred at against her ear. She gasped when Pearl bit her ear. "So why don't you phase this away." Pearl said against her neck as her fingers trailed over the other gems clothes. "And show me those fantasies."

Garnet phased her clothes away and switched their positions. She licked her lips as she spread Pearl's legs. Grabbing a leg she raised it to her lips and starting kissing it. She made her way down a thigh. Licking and biting so to cover it in her marks. She smiled nuzzle the skin when she was done.

"Garnet stop teasing!" Pearl panted tugging on her hair.

Garnet laughed as her fingers parted her lips. Her tongue darted out to run through her fold. Her lips wrapped around Pearls clit sucking hard she slipped three fingers in her. Garnet was in heaven as she worked on her lover enjoying the way Pearl bucked her hips and called her name.

"Garnet gonna cum!" Pearl moaned thrusting her hips hard. Garnet pulled away some flicking her tongue against the bud.

"Then cum for me baby. Cum on my fingers." She said nipping at the bud.

That sent Pearl over the edge and she came calling Garnets name. Garnet pumped in and out of her letting her come down from her slowly come down from her high. Pearl tugged Garnet up kissing her. She moaned when she tasted herself. She moved down a little and took a nipple in her mouth biting it. Pulling up one of Garnets thighs over her hip she angled her own hips just right. Garnet moaned when Pearl started to rock her wet core against hers. Pearl released her nipple with a pop. She tweaked both nipples as she looked up at the goddess above her.

"You got so wet just from getting me off. Your sliding all over me." Pearl said as she looked down between them she moaned at the sight.

"P-Pearl." Garnet whined from above her.

"You're so beautiful Garnet." Pearl said rocking her hips faster.

She pulled Garnet's head down letting her forehead rest on hers. She looked into her eyes and smiled. Garnet closed her eyes but they snapped back open when Pearl bit her lip hard. "Keep. Them. Open." Pearl said punctuating each word with a soothing lick to Garnet's lip.

Garnet whimpered but she listened. "Now cum for me." Pearl whispered as Garnet rocked harder.

Garnet came with a silent scream as Pearl peppered kisses over her throat. Her on moan muffled against chocolate skin. Garnet rolled to the side of Pearl.

"I love you." Pearl said she settled down between the bigger gem's legs. It was a dream of hers to please Garnet like this.

"Pearl I-I don't-" Garnet said sitting up to stop the smaller gem.

Her motions stilled however when Pearl sucked a finger with Garnet's juices into her mouth. Pearl moaned as she sucked her fingers clean. Turning her head to the side but keeping eye contact. She kissed the skin. Ghosting her mouth up to where her prize was. Garnet shuddered when Pearl's hot breath washed over her core. Pearl having noticed smirked as one went up to grip a smooth hip.

"Try not to squeeze me to hard lovely." Pearl winked before focusing her attention on what was in front of her.

She wasted no time in sucking Garnet's bud into her mouth. Garnet through her head back with a loud moan bucking into Pearl's warm mouth. Pearl buried three fingers in her lover setting a harsh pace. Garnet screamed as she came crashing down again. Pearl finally let her go but started to lick up her juices. She crawled back up in to Garnet's awaiting arms when she was down.

"Not bad for your first time huh?" Pearl asked and Garnet laughed.

"Better than I ever dreamed." Garnet said kissing her temple.

Pearl let the silence settle in between them as she got comfortable. "So are we going to try sleeping now?"

"Hell no." Garnet said rolling onto top of her again. "We can do that another time. I plan on doing this for a little bit longer while I have you." Garnet said peppering kisses all over her face making Pearl giggle.

"Hey your going to have me for as long as I have you." Pearl said holding her face.

"Then forever it is." Garnet nodded kissing her nose. Pearl nodded as they kissed again getting ready to have another taste of each other.


End file.
